


Not So Graceful After All

by tabris



Series: 2009 Birthday Smutfest [19]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin loses his shirt in the workroom, one sock in the hallway, and his belt by the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Graceful After All

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from [liquidheat](http://liquidheat.livejournal.com/); yoomin, drunken awkwardness

Changmin loses his shirt in the workroom (a casualty of the second bottle of sake), one sock in the hallway, and his belt by the bathroom. Yoochun's still technically got all of his clothes on by the time they stumble in to the bedroom tangled together, but his shirt is trapped around his neck and under an arm and his pants are open and halfway down his thighs.

Which makes it much easier for Changmin to shove him onto the bed, groaning at the sight of a beyond disheveled Yoochun with his cock bouncing against his abdomen. He lands twisted to the side and Changmin pounces, dragging his lips up Yoochun's ribcage leaving suckling bite marks on the way up.

"Changmin, Changmi— fff...."

Yoochun writhes under him and Changmin bites down on his hipbone, getting a strangled cry for his effort. As Yoochun struggles to get his shirt the rest of the way off, Changmin slithers out of his own pants in an unappreciated show of surprising coordination. Yoochun's come off next and Changmin spends the next several minutes tasting Yoochun's skin, fascinated. His fingers hit one of Yoochun's ticklish spots on accident, making him sling an arm out hard, knocking Changmin completely off what little balance he has and sending him to the floor with a thud.

"Gya!"

Harang yelps when Changmin lands on his tail, then barks and skitters out of the room as fast as he can. Yoochun's head appears over the side of the bed, hair going twenty directions and eyes scrunched up as he laughs loud and open. Changmin retaliates by slinging an arm up and yanking Yoochun down by his elbow.

Yoochun lands on top of him with an 'oof' between his giggles so Changmin tries to shut him up by kissing him. It doesn't work because Yoochun's laughing too hard; Changmin's next idea works out a little better.

He flips Yoochun over and holds him down with a hand splayed over his sternum, swallowing his cock down in one smooth motion. Yoochun's giggles are abruptly cut off as he jerks his hips up, nearly choking Changmin in the process of slinging a leg over his shoulder.

"Ohfuckyes, _Min_!"

With a glare, Changmin smacks Yoochun's ass with an open palm, getting a not so unexpected moan in response. It's a really awkward position even after he maneuvers Yoochun further down, fingers probably leaving faint bruises where they're digging into Yoochun, but he's too fascinated with the way the soft skin of Yoochun's cock feels under his still tingly lips, the taste of him salty on his tongue.

"Don't stop, oh," Yoochun slurs, head thudding against the floor as he fists the blanket hanging over the bed in one hand and Changmin's hair in the other.

Changmin's knee bangs into the nightstand when he tries to readjust his hold and he growls in frustration. Unfortunately (fortunately?) the vibrations are all the same to Yoochun who comes without warning, streaks of sticky white catching Changmin on the lips and cheeks and fingers.

"Here, come here," Yoochun's drunk but his grip on Changmin's hair is still tight enough to send a wave of lust through him, especially when Changmin feels Yoochun lick up the side of his neck, cheek, lips.

"I bet you lick your fingers after you jack off."

"Watch me next time and find out."

The words are spoken directly into Changmin's mouth at the same time Yoochun wraps his fingers around Changmin's cock and squeezes and the effect is almost instantaneous.

"Get on the goddamn bed so I can fuck you within an inch of your life."

Yoochun laughs again, this time low and sultry as he slinks out from under Changmin to fall face down on the bed. Changmin ignores his now-bruised knee when he gets up to join him, snagging the bottle of lube from the drawer on the way.

When sober, Yoochun loves being touched; when drunk, he's an absolute whore for it. Changmin squeezes out some of the gel onto his fingertips and runs his hand down Yoochun's spine, groaning at the tight heat when he slides two fingers inside him. Yoochun arches like a cat and mewls into the pillow he's clutching.

Too impatient to do much more preparation, Changmin pushes another finger in, curling them until Yoochun's _begging_ , shameless. He grips Yoochun's hips and pulls his ass up before thrusting deep inside him.

"S'what you really wanted, wasn't it?"

Yoochun's answer is to brace his arm on the wall in front of him and grind back against Changmin so suddenly Changmin falls forward.

"Nn'll take that as a _yes_ ," he moans, hooking his arms under Yoochun's to grip his shoulders and set up a pace that he has no intentions of making last. Beyond words, Yoochun just takes it, thrusting back with harsh grunts interspersed with loud moans for more every time Changmin finds a new piece of neck or earlobe to licksuckbite.

Changmin feels Yoochun tightening around him and his hips jerk faster of their own accord. So close, so fucking close. Yoochun's already there if the wail he makes is any indication and of course, that's when he accidentally slips out, dick sliding between Yoochun's thighs and that might not be so bad after all.

Yoochun lets out a strangled sound that matches Changmin's own when he comes with hot spurts behind Yoochun's balls, thighs shaking and sweaty face pressed against Yoochun's spine.

"Nguh."

"Mphgd."

Obviously Yoochun agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/23465.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/18160.html)  
> 


End file.
